


First sign [October Challenge]

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, only Conrad is present though, unbetaed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad looks in the mirror and sees his first white hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First sign [October Challenge]

**Author's Note:**

> To my mother, who had her first white hair at twenty ^^

Like every morning, Conrad methodically dresses in his uniform and then quickly check his appearance in the mirror while combing his hairs. Today however, something catches his eye, something that wasn’t there yesterday, something he never saw here before. Some strange thread looks pale in the strand of hairs he just combed through.  
  
He nears his face to the mirror and looks closer, and indeed it is still there, a glint of light in the brown mane. Separating it from the other hairs he analyses it, a white hair. A white hair, with all its meaning of old age coming, old age and then eventually death… Why does his heart constrict in his chest like this ?  
  
He is used to the idea of dying. He knows he will die someday and somehow he doesn’t believe it would be with him all wrinkled and in a bed. He is a soldier, he has seen death, he has had close encounters with it, and at any time he would give his life for the one he swore it too… why then ?  
  
Maybe he is afraid that his strength will decrease, that he might become a burden or an ineffective protector… no. Not being a good body guard only means he would die sooner and his death is not the image that comes unbidden in his head. No instead flashes come and go while he watches the white thread : jet black hairs, blond hairs, Yuuri, Wolfram.  
  
Yes, this is how it should be isn’t it. Today’s sign is only a further proof that a barrier exists that he shouldn’t cross. He really, really shouldn’t hope. Maybe it is already too late for love. A smile tugs at  the corner of his lips, but it is a mocking smile Conrad directs at himself. Not to late in theory, not for general love, no… But for his love it is. Besides, what people should be able to see by Yuuri’s ebony hair would be Wolfram’s blond curly ones, not a mix of brown and white… But enough, it is time.  
  
Conrad quickly applies some more comb strokes, turns away from the mirror, then goes to exit the room and start his day. "No." He thinks as he turns the doorknob, " It’s really not a question of being too late… just tell yourself it was already impossible to begin with."  
  
  



End file.
